


Fotografia

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla





	Fotografia

Widzę twój uśmiech. Kąciki pełnych ust uniesione do góry, dziecięce dołeczki w policzkach, których tak bardzo nienawidzisz. I widzę twoje oczy – zielone i lśniące, z psotnymi iskierkami. Radosne i żywe. I brązowe loki opadające na czoło, mimo Twoich usilnych starań, by unieść je ku górze.   
Twój uśmiech, oczy, włosy – to wszystko jest idealne. Tak jak ty.  
Chciałbym usłyszeć twój głos – ochrypły, niski i przyjemny w brzmieniu. Wywołujący ciarki na moim ciele. Chciałbym usłyszeć, jak wypowiadasz moje imię. „Louis” brzmi tak pięknie w Twoich ustach. Tak niezwykle,  _wyjątkowo_.   
Dlaczego milczysz?  
Bo to wszystko, to tylko fotografia. Twoje zdjęcie z czarną wstążką.


End file.
